Forever
by FastForward
Summary: A oneshot about the Tokubetsu Jônin training to become Tokubetsu, and a little broken promise.


**A/N: I will write a one-shot of your favorite character to the first five people who can guess why I wrote this.**

**Aoba talks kind of weird just 'cause I see him talking like this. Just like I see Genma being a hyper weirdo. **

* * *

A balled up piece of paper hit Gekko Hayate in the back of the head, bouncing off his hitai-ate and rolling onto the table. He ignored it, continuing to write. Another piece of paper sailed towards him, but again, he ignored it. 

"Give it up, Genma." Namiashi Raidou sighed, shaking his head. "He doesn't care. You can't annoy him the way you do everyone else."

"No, he _will_ react. Right, Gekko?"

Hayate said nothing. He didn't care to listen to the annoying twenty year old. It was a little sad, in his opinion, that he at thirteen could be more mature than Shiranui Genma.

"Leave the lil' runt 'lone." Yamashiro Aoba insisted, leaning back in his chair with one arm draped across the back of the chair beside him. "Yo' jus' jealous 'cause he's bedda than you'n he's only thir'een."

"He's better than you, too." Genma insisted, glaring at Aoba as he shifted his senbon from one side of his mouth to the other.

"Yea, but I ain't complainin' 'bout it."

"Do you two not realize that this is distracting?" Kimeda Ebisu demanded, turning around in his chair. "To become great, one must study hard and—" Ebisu was cut off as a balled up piece of paper hit him in the forehead.

"Shut up, four-eyes."

"Act your age, Shiranui." Ebisu shot back.

"Oh, man." Raidou sighed, covering his face with his hands.

Being the eldest there at twenty-two, Raidou was always expected to keep the others in check, but it was hard when Genma was in one of his moods. Especially when he chose to pick on the two younger shinobi, Ebisu—who was eighteen—and Hayate.

Hayate rolled up the scroll he'd been working on and stood up, the other four looking at him.

"Oi, oi! Where are you going, 'Yate?" Genma called.

The younger Shinobi turned to him, noting the blank scroll before him.

"I have finished the assignment." He said simply. "I am reporting to the Hokage."

Genma fell out of his chair.

"Shit! You're _finished_?.! Man, I haven't even started." He rubbed the back of his head as he stood back up, the senbon dangerously close to falling out of his mouth. "You'll make us look bad, going to the tower all finished when I haven't even started."

"I suggest you get started, then." Hayate smirked.

"Ouch. You're not going to make us suffer, are you?"

Ebisu stood up then, rolling his scroll up and turning to regard Genma, "I have also finished, Shiranui. What you must understand is you are useless. You do not work, therefore you do not get ahead. You are so far behind that nobody can even see you anymore. Were you to follow _my_ example, you would be—" Ebisu's head jerked back as a senbon slammed into his Jônin vest. He looked down at the offending weapon before glaring at Genma.

The long-haired shinobi just grinned as he pulled another senbon out, "All I hear when you talk, Kimeda, is 'blah, blah, blah, blah, blah'." He smirked as he put the senbon in his mouth.

Huffing annoyed, the trainer-to-be stormed out of the room, slamming the door much harder than was necessary. Hayate stared at the door before shrugging and dropping the scroll back on the table before him.

"I'll wait. Hurry up."

"You kick ass, 'Yate!" Genma hurriedly set up his things to he could begin writing. Raidou just shook his head as he and Aoba finished up. They'd at least _started_.

At the front of the small class, Hayate pulled out his sword, holding it out before him expertly. He swung it in a well rehearsed routine for a few seconds before spinning it in his hands and holding it out before himself.

He admired the steel of the blade, priding himself in not having a single scratch on it despite having sparred numerous times with other swordsmen. He was a prodigy, there was no doubt about that. He could defeat almost every swordsman he'd ever met, only having lost once. That had been to the Sandaime, so he wasn't too upset. The fact that he's _almost_ won made up for the fact that he lost. Not very many people can say they went up against the Sandaime and almost beat him.

That had been the reason he'd been accepted into the Tokubetsu Jônin in the first place. Defeated only by the Sandaime to date, he was an impressive thirteen year old. Only Hatake Kakashi had ever become a Jônin at so young an age, which made the two of them quite impressive.

Hayate spun around, holding his sword out vertically to deflect the senbon that had been sent flying his way.

"Shit, caught me again, you smug bastard." Genma smirked.

"Yo' neva gon'finish if ya keep harassin' lil' 'Yate, Shiranui." Aoba insisted as he rolled up his scroll.

"Dammit, you're done, too?.!" Genma asked incredulously.

Raidou rolled up his scroll next.

"Not you as well! Dammit!" Genma groaned, rubbing his head and causing his hitai-ate to shift, his hair tumbling out from beneath it.

Raidou stood up and walked up behind his friend, grabbing the back of his head and forcing it down so he was staring at his still blank scroll.

"Hurry. Up." He said simply before letting the long-haired Jônin go and walking to the front with his scroll. He left the room, followed by Aoba seconds later, who saluted Genma with his completed scroll.

The Jônin groaned as he buried his face in his folded arms, his hitai-ate falling off and hitting the floor with a loud 'clank'. Hayate regarded the pitiful Jônin before sighing and sheathing his sword, walking back towards his friend.

The twenty year old looked up at him before sighing and leaning back in his chair, brushing his brown hair from his face.

"I should probably get started, huh?" He smiled sheepishly.

Hayate sat down beside him, placing his sword on the table as Genma pulled a new senbon from his vest and put it between his lips. He bent down to retrieve his hitai-ate and put it back on the way he usually wore it. The man then cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders before flexing his hands and settling down to write.

"Say, Genma?" Hayate asked as he pulled his sword out and inspected it.

"Hm?" The older Jônin inquired, beginning to write.

"Why did you decide to become a Tokubetsu Jônin?" He inquired.

There was a silence which forced the thirteen year old to look up. Genma was staring down at his scroll, not a single word written on it yet.

"I think—because Raidou joined." He turned and offered Hayate a smile. "You know Raidou and I have been together since forever and a half. I couldn't bear to think of him going out there and getting himself killed." Hayate nodded, a small smile on his face. "What about you? Thirteen years old. That's a lot of pressure. Hatake didn't take it too well."

"Hatake's teammate died before his eyes, Genma. It's different." Hayate insisted as he sheathed his sword.

"True enough. So, why are you in the Tokubetsu Jônin?"

"Hokage-sama said I should join it as a sword master." Hayate shrugged.

"Aren't you worried? Or scared? I mean, you're still a kid." Genma frowned. Hayate just shrugged.

"If I die, I die. It's what happens when you're a shinobi." Genma winced.

"Wow, pessimistic much?"

"You should work." Hayate insisted as he pulled his sword back out. He pulled a cloth from his Jônin vest and began to clean it, even though it wasn't dirty. Genma turned back to his scroll and began to write.

The two of them sat in silence for a while, both working on their various tasks until Genma jumped up and rolled his scroll up.

"I'm done."

"You just smudged everything you wrote." Hayate answered easily as he held his sword at eye level, the hilt before him so he could look down its length.

Genma frowned as he unrolled the scroll and cursed colorfully as the back of the scroll was smudged with the black ink he'd used to write. He glanced at his writing and realized it was still legible, so it would be fine.

He rolled it back up and bounced to the front, grabbing Hayate's scroll and standing by the door, waiting for the younger shinobi to join him. Hayate did so after sheathing his sword and holstering it onto his back.

The two of them left the classroom and walked through the building towards the exit where an ANBU was waiting for them with his arms crossed.

"Make Gekko wait for you _again_, Shiranui?" The ANBU asked, and Genma could practically _feel_ the smirk.

"Shut up, Suzuki." He insisted as he handed the ANBU the scrolls.

Tucking them safely inside his robes, the ANBU turned and disappeared, heading for the Hokage tower to deliver the scrolls.

"'Bout time the two o'ya finished." Aoba insisted from right outside the building, his arms crossed.

"We're going to head over to Ichiraku for some food." Raidou commented. "You guys want to join us?"

"Ol' 'Yate and me?" Genma asked as he swung an arm around Hayate's shoulders. "Course. Let's go." The five Tokubetsu Jônin-to-be walked down the street, headed for the noodle shop.

"Well, well, look who it is." Genma shifted the senbon in his mouth as he smirked. "It's never-on-time Hatake."

"Yo." Hatake Kakashi stated easily as he walked towards them, one hand in his pocket and the other holding an orange novel open before him.

"How did a sixteen year old get a copy of _Icha Icha Paradise_?" Genma demanded as he reached for it, but Kakashi easily side-stepped him, his eyes never leaving his book.

"Why d'ya gotta pick on the small fry, Genma?" Aoba asked with a sigh.

"It is because Shiranui wishes he was as talented as they are." Ebisu commented. "He fails to realize that to be as great as them, he must—"

"Hey, Kimeda." Genma turned to the eighteen year old and held up a hand, flapping his fingers open and closed. "Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. That's all that's coming out of your mouth."

"Forgive Genma, Hatake-san." Hayate said to the other boy. "We have just finished an assignment, and were heading to eat. Would you care to join us?"

"No thanks." Kakashi tucked his book away and shoved his hand in his pocket. "I'm heading home to pack for a mission."

"Oh, a mission." Genma smirked. "Do tell."

Kakashi ignored him, still talking to Hayate.

"How has the training been for you, Hayate?"

"It has been satisfactory, Hatake-san." Hayate replied.

"Oi, why does he get a 'san' at the end of his name?" Genma asked with a pout.

Kakashi turned to regard the senbon-chewing Jônin and raised his only visible eyebrow.

"Shiranui, if you survive to the end of this Tokubetsu Jônin training," the lazy shinobi commented, his hands in his pockets, "I'll treat you to ramen for a month."

"I'll finish this training, Hatake!" Genma pointed a finger at the silver-haired shinobi. "And I'll be awesome! No one can use projectiles the way I can!"

Kakashi just shook his head, "You'll die on your first mission."

"Pfft." Genma waved his hand about irritably. "Me? Die? I don't think so." He motioned Ebisu. "Ebisu's dead for sure."

"I _beg_ your pardon?.!" Ebisu demanded insulted, but Genma ignored him.

"Aoba will probably die, too." Genma continued.

Aoba said nothing, not really caring what the twenty year old thought. It wasn't a secret that Genma was crazy.

"Raidou—I don't know about him yet. He might make it, he might not." He then swung his arm around Hayate's shoulders, grinning broadly. "But Hayate and I, we're gonna live forever! Right, 'Yate?"

The thirteen year old smiled at Genma, appreciating the older shinobi's praise.

"Sure, Genma. You and I will live forever."

**END.**


End file.
